


Danganronpa: Sixteen Souls

by roybot8



Series: Sixteen Souls [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roybot8/pseuds/roybot8
Summary: Falling. And falling. And falling. Again and again.





	1. Prologue: 0-0

_Pain._

It was all he could feel, lying in the puddle of darkness he was in. He floated on the tears of life and death, waiting for what’s to come. He wasn’t alone, though. There were fifteen others, just like him, but not awake: eight girls and eight boys, including him. Why they were there, he didn’t know, only that he was probably either the first to wake, or the last to fall. The pain stopped. It was a needle. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard a voice.

“Let’s let the **Killing Game** begin again, shall we?”

He fell.


	2. Prologue 0-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up.

*Bonk*…

*Bonk*…

*Thud*…!

_ …Where… Where am I? _

That was the first thought that went into his head as he slammed out of the enclosed space he was in.

_ Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Rikuchi Mori, though my friends call me Tochi, and I’m an Ultimate. An Ultimate is someone who specializes in a certain talent. For instance, I am the  _ **_Ultimate Engineer_ ** _.  _

Looking back, the space he was in was a locker, with identical ones beside it, all open.

_ …Perhaps there are others?  _ Tochi thought to himself.

He left the locker room to find himself in a gymnasium. It was large and somewhat old and rundown, but then someone called out to him.

“Hey! Were you kidnapped too?” There were two girls standing before Tochi. The one who had called out was blond with pink tips at the ends, sky blue eyes and wearing a shirt with a flower on it. The other had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing overalls. She spoke first. “Yo! Nice ta’ meetcha, I’m Ushi Miruku, and I’m the  **Ultimate Farmer** !”

“Miruku? As in owner of the biggest farm chain ever?  _ That  _ Miruku?!” Tochi responded almost immediately, clearly surprised. Ushi just laughed at that. “Yep! My family is pretty famous huh?”

“Y-yeah, um, I’m Rikuchi Mori, but you can call me Tochi, and I’m the Ultimate Engineer.”

The second girl gleamed. “Wow, really?! That’s so cool! Anyways, I’m Saku Hana, the  **Ultimate Florist** .”

“Ah. The Hana family is a famous flower shop owner.” Tochi replied. “Indeed! My family’s flowers are gorgeous! (Like you!) You should visit sometime!” Saku offered with a small wink. “…Am I just hearing things, or did you just call Tochi-kun ‘gorgeous’?” Ushi wondered. “Um! You’re probably just hearing things; I  _ definitely _ did  _ not  _ say that!” Saku was suspiciously quick to deny the claim. “Okay then.” Ushi conceded, though not without a questioning look. “Moving on, why don’t we look around and see if there is anyone else here?” Tochi chimed in. Both girls agreed, and off they went.

***

Leaving the gym, the trio appeared to be in an outside area, though it was completely blocked off from the world by a wall. Near that wall was young man with red hair, red eyes, and a shark shirt. “Oh, hey! You’re here too, huh?” He said. “My name is Kanashi Kiba, and I’m the  **Ultimate Veterinarian** , nice to meet you.” “It’s nice to meet you too,” Tochi replied, and the trio introduced themselves.

“An engineer, a farmer, a florist, a chemist, a fencer and a veterinarian, in a situation like this, huh? That’s an odd combination, isn’t it?” Kanashi continued. “Well, I’ll see you around, but to let you know, there is a kitchen with a dining area nearby, and a dorm area,” he continued, pointing in the general direction of them.

“Ah, well, thanks for the info, see you later!” Saku replied.

When the trio arrived at the dorms, the first thing they noticed was a boy and girl arguing. The boy had black hair and green eyes, and was wearing a camo shirt. The girl was blond with soft gray eyes, and was wearing a polo shirt that said “Fire and Ice.”

“Hey! What’s going on over there?” Ushi called out, which got their attention.

The girl spoke up. “ _ This _ guy just decided to waltz right into me like an idiot!”

“I said I was sorry and didn’t mean to!” the male responded.

“Yeah,  _ right _ , you stupid pervert!” she retorted. “But anyways, I’m Doku Yorokobi, the  **Ultimate Chemist** .”

“H-hey, don’t forget about me! I’m Kenshi Moru, the  **Ultimate Fencer** .”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you two; I’m Rikuchi, Tochi for short, Mori, the Ultimate Engineer. These are Saku Hana, the Ultimate Florist, and Ushi Miruku, the Ultimate Farmer.”

“Engineer, eh? I think you and I will get along  _ just _ fine!~” Doku said smugly, draping her arm around Tochi’s shoulder.

“Um… sure, Yorokobi-san.”

“Do you mind getting your arm off Tochi-kun? I don’t think he likes it,” Saku said with a voice dripping with malice, quietly enough so only Doku could hear.

Doku frowned, but complied to the demand. Ushi and Kenshi shared a look and sweat-dropped. 

“So, have you guys found anything or anyone?” Ushi said, getting the conversation back on track.

Kenshi shrugged. “Not really, counting you three and Kiba-san, there are 9 of us now.  The other three are in the cafeteria.”

“Ah, well, we’d best be on our way. See you later!” Tochi said as he headed for the door. “Let’s go!”

The trio left for the cafeteria. When they had arrived, a boy with black hair and green eyes immediately stood up.

“T-Tochi?!”

“Ah! Tsu!”

The two boys ran up to each other and hugged.

“It’s good to know someone else is here that I know personally,” the boy, labelled as ‘Tsu’ said before noticing Ushi and Saku behind Tochi.

“Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I’m Tochi’s younger brother, Tsumetai Mori, and I’m the  **Ultimate Survivalist** .”

“It’s nice to meet ya, Mori-kun. I’m Ushi Miruku, Ultimate Farmer,” Ushi greeted with a handshake.

“And I’m Saku Hana, Ultimate Florist.” Saku opted for a brief embrace instead.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” a third voice spoke up.

The person was wearing a simple black cloak, though their eye and hair color were unknown due to the mask covering their entire face, obscuring their gender; however, the voice seemed to be male. “Kakusareta Nazo, that is the name of the wandering mask, the  **Ultimate Circus Ringleader** …” the teen continued their spiel, acting very much like someone who tries to be overly mysterious would act. “And yes, I am male, and no, I will not take off this mask. I don’t really remember how to, actually. I’ve had thing on for ten years, and somehow, I can still eat and bathe with no problem…” Kakusareta started to rant about his mask until Saku interrupted him. 

“Um, anyways, who might you be?” She motioned to the third person in the room, a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, with a small red shirt that exposed her midriff.

“O-oh, um… I-i’m Ts-tsuru Kitto, th-the  **Ultimate Technician** . N-not that I deserve th-that title though…” she trailed, feeling very self-loathing of herself.

Tsumetai put a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t say that! I’m sure you earned the right to your talent, like how we all did.” he continued, hoping to cheer up the sad girl.

“*sniffle* R-really?! You think so Mori-san?!” she continued to stutter, although a luminescent blush spread across her face as she smiled.

“Yep!” Tsumetai replied with a smile. “And please, call me Tsumetai, or Metai for short! We’re friends, after all Kitto-san!”

Tsuru’s blush deepend to the point where she looked like a tomato. “T-thank you so much! Oh, and p-please, refer to me with -chan” She pulled Metai into a hug, before she went up to Tochi and whispered something into his ear. “Is your brother single? ‘Cause if not.~”

Tochi chuckled before nodding a yes, making Tsuru nearly squealed.

“Well,  _ Metai _ -kun~, I guess I’ll see you around, hm~?” She said with a flirtatious smirk, her demeanor completely different from earlier.

Metai either didn’t notice the difference or he chose to ignore it. “Yep! See you around Kitto-chan!”

Tsuru sighed dreamily, before walking away.

Tochi, Saku and Ushi said their goodbyes and left the cafeteria. They made their way back to the dorms to get a vague image of who was left. After some deductions, the trio concluded that in total, there was sixteen of them, eight boys, and eight girls, meaning that they had yet to meet three boys and four girls. They couldn’t find anyone else, as a nearby stairway that was blocked off was the only thing they found. As Tochi wondered where to go next, a bell chimed, before a voice came over the speakers.

“Everyone, please make your way to the gym! I repeat, please make your way to the gym!”

All sixteen students had the same thought.  _ Just what the hell is going on? _


	3. Prologue 0-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the character introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter are much shorter than the previous one.

Tochi, and the other eight ran into the gym to find the seven people they hadn’t met yet were already there.

One of the girls ran up to them. She was blonde with pink eyes and her clothing exposed quite a bit of skin. “Hello cutie~! I’m Sutekina Onanoko, but please, call me Kina, and I’m the **Ultimate Flirt**! I hope we can get along _very_ _closely_ , if you know what I mean,~” she said with a seductive smirk.

“It’s nice to meet you Kina-san! I’m Rikuchi Mori, Tochi for short, and I’m the Ultimate Engineer!” Tochi replied, and Ushi, Metai, Doku, Kenshi, Kanashi, Tsuru and Kakusareta followed suit.

Saku, on the other hand, glared. “Saku Hana, Ultimate Florist,” she grumbled

Kina just giggled. “Sorry, I just like to flirt with guys to see how they react. It’s how I got this title!” she replied with a grin.

The next to speak was a large, muscular boy with gray hair, gray eyes, and wearing a spandex suit. “Moving on, I am Gunther Stieg, a student from Germany, and the  **Ultimate Wrestler** ,” he said, bowing respectfully. 

The second boy, who had blue eyes and red hair, ripped out the current sheet he was writing in from his notepad and stuck it in the band of his fedora (which had paper from his notepad stuck in it) and began to speak with a tip of his fedora. “Good afternoon! I am Kare Tsuki, the  **Ultimate Journalist** !”

“Wait, Tsuki? As in the famous curry restaurant family?” Kenshi asked.

“Yep! I’m crap at making curry though, so I became a journalist instead!” Kare didn’t seem too saddened at the fact, though he was a bit annoyed. “I mean seriously, what member of the Tsuki family can’t make curry? That’s insane! I’m glad my pop let me follow my dream though,” he continued.

A girl with navy blue hair and eyes, wearing a suit and tie, spoke next. “Hello, I am Yume Kodomo, and I am the  **Ultimate Waitress** .”

Before she could continue, she was pushed away by the final boy, who had very dark blonde hair and brown eyes. “Sorry, but enough with the small talk, I’m Itetsuka Taiyo, the  **Ultimate Guitarist** ,” he said quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time than necessary so they could see what their kidnapper wanted.

The last two girls stepped up. The one on the left had long brown hair tied into twin-tails with bat-shaped pins with a green and a blue eye. “I am Sokudo Komori, the  **Ultimate Chiropterologist** .”

The one on the right had amber eyes, black hair, and was wearing a forest green sweater. “Shinda Nudo,  **Ultimate Hypnotist** . Nice to meet you,” she said lazily.

Metai decided to take the initiative now that everyone knew each other. “All right, now that we all know our names and talents, lets see what exactly is going on here. Whoever kidnapped us-” 

He wasn’t able to finish before he was interrupted by the same voice that was on the speaker.

“Puhuhuhu, you mean me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end of some of these lives.


	4. Prologue: 0-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beary strange introduction

All eyes turned to the stage. After a few seconds, a black and white bear popped out, along with five other, smaller, bears.

“A-a bear!? Six bears?!” Kanashi broke the silence with that exclamation.

“I’m not just  _ any _ bear! I’m Monokuma! The unofficial headmaster of this place!” the black and white bear said, before the tiger striped one spoke up.

“And, uh, we’re the Monokubs! I’m Monosuke, second-in-command, pink is Monophanie, hates gore, green is the third-in-command, Monodam, don’t ask why he looks different, just don’t. Blue is Monokid, you’re gonna hate him, trust me. And finally, red is our forgetful stupid leader, Monotaro.” he said, and Monotaro spoke up. 

“Wait, I’m the leader?” He got a face-palm from Monosuke as his answer.

“IS-YOUR-NAME-MONOTARO? YES, YES-YOU-ARE. ANYWAYS, THE-REASON-YOU-BASTARDS-ARE-HERE, IS-TO-PLAY-A-GAME.” Monodam furthered things along.

“What kind of game? Hopscotch? Tag? Hide and Seek?” Kakusareta asked sarcastically.

“No, no and nope!” Monokuma said. “Puhuhuhu, the game we’re going to play is...” he continued, before he and the Monokubs shouted together.

“ **THE KILLING GAME!** ”


End file.
